One new emotion
by Gaara463
Summary: There was one emotion they weren't sure about. Emo. They didn't even know his real name. They just called him that. He and Disgust started dating. The other emotions try to get rid of him. But they can't. He will forever stay until Riley moves out of the emo stage of her life. Will Disgust move on when he leaves? Or will he stay? (Hints of Fear x Anger) What's his real name?
They weren't even sure if he was an emotion, but he was there. He seemed to impress Disgust alot. He wore black and even his hair was black with red. Eyes were redish blue. And he never took control over Riley, until she turned 14. He had her wear black and red. Black t-shirt and dark-red shorts or skirt. He didn't have a name so they called him Emo. He had a name, but he never told them. He always talked to Disgust about what to have Riley wear or what her make-up was. Disgust found herself liking this weird emotion. Emo or something eles, had himself liking this green emotion. They'd met a boy who was much like Riley, age 14, wearing black and more. Joy, Fear, Anger, and Sadness were shocked and surprise at Disgust and this weird emotion. Disgust was allowed to call him Emo, he allowed it. He wouldn't say his real emotion name to anyone. It wasn't longer before Disgust and Emo had begun to date and make Riley look more like the boy they'd met. Emo kept seeing how much Disgust looked pretty and cute but never told anyone. Disgust always saw a nice and lovable emotion in Emo. Soon Joy, Fear, Anger, and Sadness began to have enough of Emo running Riley. His memory balls were black, not any bright colors. Wasn't long until Anger lost it.

"I FUCKING HAD IT WITH MOTHER FUCKING EMO!" Anger shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We all had enough with him." Joy agreed with Anger. Fear and Sadness looked at each other and then nodded.

"I-I think we could use a break from him." Fear added.

"But, Disgust would be heartbroken." Sadness told them. That's when they all remember Disgust and Emo or who ever he was, were dating.

"Well that's a porblem," Joy started,"But we need to break her free from him."

"Joy's mother fucking right! That son of a bitch will not stay with her!"

"Anger do you love Disgust?"

"Fuck no!"

"Than why does it sound like you do?"

"Have no fucking idea."

All thought hard, but Disgust really loved Emo. And he loved Disgust. Emo had just tried to ask Disgust if she wanted to go fashion island for a date, but Emo was too afaird to. God, he should know what to do, after all he was everything but scared. That was Fear's job. He would ask Disgust. He went to find Disgust and found her at the main control. He picked her up, surprising her to the bone. He just laughed. He loved it when Disgust acted like this.

"You really need to work on not being surprised Dis." Emo began to say.

"Whatever Emo. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to fashion island sometime."

"I would love that."

"Tell me when kay?"

"How about tomorrow when the other's are working with Riley at school?"

"Done and done. See you later Dis." Emo kissed the cheek of Disgust, making her blush. But got over it in a minute and then went back to work. Joy and Sadness came to speak with Disgust while Fear and Anger handle Emo. Disgust stoped her work with Riley to talk with Joy and Sadness. After a while Disgust started to get mad over what Joy and Sadness was saying.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"Disgust we're just trying to keep you safe!"

"I'm still not doing that. He's taking me to fashion island tomorrow."

"What!? Disgust you can't go with him!"

"You can't say what I can't do! I'll do whatever I want."

"Don't blame us if you get hurt."

"He won't."

Joy felt, leaving Sadness and Disgust alone. Sadness felt sorry for Disgust, not one approved of her love for Emo. Sadness felt like Disgust knew Emo's real name. Disgust looked like she was going to cry, and that didn't fit with Sadness.

"Disgust," Sadness started to say,"if it makes you feel better, I approve of your love for Emo."

"Really? You do?"

"Yes. Besides, he really cares for you."

"I hope he does."

WITH EMO, ANGER, AND FEAR

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD MOTHER FUCKING BODY YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOUR NOT ANY BETTER BITCH!"

Emo and Anger were fighting again. Ever since Emo started to be a emotion, he and Anger never clicked. Emo had started the by saying Anger was a big asshole to him and that he should die. And Fear was just watching them fight with he was shaking. Fear never liked Anger and Emo fighting, he mostly was afraid of Anger getting hurt, Fear knew that Disgust would be afraid for Emo. But this was too far, Emo had almost stabed Anger with a knife he had. Fear had pushed Emo on his back, that made Emo really pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A BITCH?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BITCH!"

"YOU AREN'T TUCHING HIM SON OF A BITCH!"

Anger grabed Fear and ran. They ran so far that they weren't even close to Emo, and Emo was okay with that. He never liked them anyway. He had one thing on his mind, making sure Riley wouldn't be too emo for that boy tomorrow. And he wouldn't care if they other's tried to change Riley's outfit. He was just fine and right for Riley. And he was sure that he was fine for Disgust. 


End file.
